videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Party
Nickelodeon Party '''is a party videogame based on the Mario Party series. It features the Nicktoons partying. It is for the Wii & 3DS. Gameplay It is like the Mario Party Series. Except it has Nickelodeon characters. Characters '''Spongebob Universe: Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks only Plankton Unlockable Mr. Krabs only, unlockable Danny Phantom universe: Danny Phantom Sam Manson Jack Fenton only Technus Unlockable Vlad Plasmius Unlockable Fairly OddParents universe: Timmy Turner Cosmo, Wanda and Poof Vicky only, unlockable AJ [only Chester only Trixie 3ds only Tootie 3ds only] Jimmy Neutron Universe: Jimmy Neutron Beautiful Gorgeous Unlockable Cindy Unlockable Sheen Unlockable Carl Unlockable Libby Unlockable Tak & the Power of Juju universe: Tak Lok & 3DS Jeera only Traloc only, Unlockable Invader Zim Universe: ''' Zim Gir only, unlockable Dib Unlockable T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe: Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell Planet Sheen Universe: Sheen Estevez Ultra Lord Mr.Nesmith Doppy 3ds only Fanboy and Chum Chum: Fanboy Chum Chum Yo 3ds only Boog 3ds only Oz 3ds only Kyle 3ds only '''Extra: Mii Wii & 3DS Uniqua and 3DS, unlockable Jenny/XJ9 only, unlockable Blu Rio, Wii only, unlockable de Blob De Blob, Wii only, unlockable Not counting the Miis, there are 21 characters in the Wii version and 19 in the 3DS version. Boards & Board Rules Juju Temple universe, Wii only Rules: to get trophies, trade 20 energy tokens to Vendor Juju to get a trophy. After that, she will move somewhere else. Goofy Boardwalk Universe Rules: Reach Goofy Goober at the end of the course to get a trophy everytime you reach him. Walker's Haunted House Phantom Universe, Wii only Rules: Reach Walker in his room, and he'll charge you 10 energy tokens for a trophy. Then the board layout will change! Ghost Zone Phantom Universe, 3DS only Rules: Reach The Box Ghost and he'll trade 12 coins for a trophy, then he'll move somewhere else. Jorgen's Fairly Odd Express odd Parents, Wii only Rules: Reach Jorgen Von Strangle at the train to get a trophy from him for 15 energy tokens. But watch out! Foop can change the cars around and confuse you! Retroland Pinball Neutron universe Zim's Ship Zim Universe, 3DS only Party Planet Board, wii only, unlockable Rules: Same as Bowser's Warped Orbit from Mario Party 8. Global Tycoon Desk Board, wii and 3DS, unlockable Rules: A mix of Globe Trot from Wii Party, and Koopa's Tycoon Town from Mario Party 8. Board Game Island Wii Party, Wii only Rules: Just reach the top to get a free trophy. Rio's Carnaval Party only, unlockable Reach Jewel at the front, and she'll give you a free trophy! But watch out for Nigel, as he'll try to wreck things up! Spaces Blue Space: get 3 energy tokens Red Space: lose 3 energy tokens Green Space: Triggers an event! Random each board. Lucky space: teleports you to somewhere lucky! Krabs Space: Mr. Krabs will trigger an event that will help you! After that, all Krabs spaces become Dora Spaces. Dora Space: Dora will do an event that only brings misfortune! After that, all Dora spaces become Krabs Spaces.﻿ Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Video Games Category:Wii Games